


Madame Maid (In Training)

by simpsoda



Series: Madame Maid [1]
Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27409279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simpsoda/pseuds/simpsoda
Summary: One shots/chapter alternatives (and/or ideas) that didn't make the cut for the Madame Maid fic
Relationships: Feitan (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Illumi Zoldyck/Reader, Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Reader, Machi (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Nobunaga Hazama/Reader, Pakunoda (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Phinks (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader, Shalnark (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Shizuku (Hunter X Hunter)/Reader, Uvogin (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader
Series: Madame Maid [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002537
Comments: 57
Kudos: 199





	1. Meant To Be Yours

"All is forgiven, Little Mouse, I know you didn't mean for Hisoka to cum in you. Get dressed, let's go out just the two of us." Chrollo's voice was muffled through the bathroom door as you heard him jiggle with the lock. You held a firm grip on the handle, determined not to let him in. Something about the way he had reacted in the kitchen had made your gut turn. Something was wrong. 

"You let Hisoka cum in you, that's not what we agreed, Bunny. I should kill both of you, but I'm willing to forgive you if you open the door. I'll still need to talk to Hisoka but that can wait." You felt Chrollo click the lock open and your stomach dropped as you threw your weight against the door in an attempt to stop him from coming in. 

"Bunny, open the door." His voice was firm and you felt your breathing increase as you began to panic. The undertone of anger to his voice made you hold your weight to the door. 

"I see, so everyone has blinded you and now they're trying to keep you away from me. Well, I'll take care of that, you won't have to worry about them clouding your mind anymore." You felt Chrollo turn the door handle, trying to get in once more. You felt your eyes well with tears as you denied him access. 

"I'll burn this whole place down for you, Little Mouse. We can be together if everyone else is gone. We can cuddle while the fire roars. I'd do anything for you, I was meant to be yours, and you mine." He pressed his weight against the door and the wood groaned under the pressure from both sides being pushed. 

"We are meant to be together. Open the door!" Chrollo's voice was no longer calm, anger seeping into his words as he became more desperate to open the door. 

"You were meant to be mine! I'm the only one you need, can't you see that?!" He forced his body against the door, swinging it open, however you slammed it quickly, stopping him from coming in completely. His hand clutched the frame, fingers wrapping around the door on your side as he tried to force his way in. 

"Y/N!" He shouted, finally having lost his patience with you. 

"Open the door! Please!" He composed himself, though his grip never relented. 

"Y/N, can we not fight, let's talk about this." He said calmly, though your silence made him angry once more. 

"I'm going count to three, Bunny. If you don't open the door there will be severe consequences." He growled and you sobbed softly. 

"One." You held your breath. 

"Two!" He hissed and you moved to try and shove the door closed. He retaliated by forcing back, knocking the door into you and causing you to fall onto the tiled floor. The door swung open and Chrollo loomed over you wearing a dark expression. 

You looked up at him with teary eyes, feeling small under his gaze. 

"Please..." You begged, and he tutted in response. 

"I told you to open the door. Now you have to deal with the consequences." He moved to grab your wrist and you screamed as he dragged you to your feet, writhing against him. 

"No! Please!" You begged, struggling against him as he tried to drag you from the bathroom, his grip suddenly went slack as he crumpled to the floor and you screamed before strong arms enveloped you, burying your head in his chest. 

Uvo's scent invaded your senses and you clutched him, sobbing. 

"It's okay, it's okay I got you. He can't hurt you." He whispered softly, scooping you up and wrapping you in his comforting embrace.


	2. Cleanup on aisle Chrollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 420crimewave Requested: 
> 
> hiii you said we could request on this one? if so may i request chrollo tryna impregnate reader 🥺
> 
> Enjoy!

You moved through the base, padding softly down the carpeted corridor as you approached Chrollo's room. He'd messaged you, asking to speak privately, you didn't know why and you bit your lip nervously as you approached the door. 

You rapped on the door, hearing a soft "Come in." Sound from inside. You opened the door slowly and entered, seeing Chrollo sat atop his black silk sheets, cloak pooled around his waist, hair slicked back and chest bare. He'd just gotten back from a job and you could smell the scent of the city clinging to his clothes. 

"You wanted to see me?" You asked nervously and he patted the spot beside him gently. You wandered over, sitting next to him. He chuckled. 

"I don't bite, unless you ask." He wrapped his hands around your waist and pulled you closer, closing the gap you'd left between the two of you. You flushed at his words, fingers playing with his cloak daintily. 

"You've been gone so long... Am I in trouble?" You mumbled, moving to rest your head on his shoulder, burying your face into the crook of his neck just how you knew he liked it. Your lips grazed his skin and you heard him sigh in content. 

"Far from it, Bunny. Let's have some fun, I've missed you." He moved to tangle his fingers in your hair, his other hand sliding over your thigh and squeezing your flesh. 

"Missed that dirty mouth of yours... that tight pretty pussy." He groaned as he palmed the front of your pants and you nipped the skin of his neck gently causing him to hiss. 

He moved you to lay down, wasting no time in stripping you. He rested on the back of his heels as he stripped his cloak off, his pants and boxers soon following before his warm hands slid up your legs to your pussy. He parted your folds, biting his lip as your wetness glistened over your pussy. He moved to lay down, burying himself between your legs as his tongue slowly lapped at your pussy. 

You whimpered, fingers curling into his hair, messing its usually slicked back look. He moved your legs onto his shoulders, tongue sliding over your clit before delving into your hole, slurping greedily as he devoured you. You writhed beneath him as he sucked your clit, his tongue alternating between grazing your clit and lapping your hole hungrily, swallowing your juices. 

He pulled back suddenly and you whined at the loss, his eyes darkening as he looked at you before he sat back on his legs. 

"Get on your hands and knees." He growled and you felt a playful mood stir inside you. 

"And what if I say no?" You teased. Chrollo looked down at you with a hard expression. 

"Don't make me force you, Bunny." He warned, but you sat back on your elbows and smirked, your foot coming up to press against his chest, slowly sliding down the ridges of his body. 

"I don't feel like doing as I'm told." You grinned, a squeal leaving your lips as he grabbed your ankle, stopping your movements. You locked eyes with him for a moment before smirking. 

"What're you going to do, Chrollo? Are you going to punish me for being naughty?" You teased, watching his pupils dilate as he looked at you intensly. His grip on your ankle slipped and he moved to bend down so his lips were pressed to your ear. 

"Punish you? Oh no, I'm not going to punish you. That would be the easy way out. Bunny, I'm going to /break/ you." He nipped your ear sharply and you moaned, gasping as he moved to flip you onto your stomach, forcing you to present you ass to him. 

He held your hips in an iron grip and you bit your lip to quell any noise that threatened to escape as he rubbed the tip of his cock against your slick folds. He moved to grasp his shaft, aligning himself to your entrance before he snapped his hips, sheathing himself inside you fully. You moaned loudly as he filled you stretching your pussy almost painfully. 

"Chrollo, y-you-" He cut your off temporarily by beginning to thrust his hips, ramming into you. 

"You didn't put on a condom!" You whined, brain slowly turning to mush as he speared into you repeatedly, cock stroking deliciously along your ribbed walls, creating heavenly friction that brewed in the pit of your stomach. 

"I know, Bunny. This is your punishment. I'm going to fill you up until your pretty pussy can't handle any more of my cum. Your pussy will be leaking my cum and your stomach will be round, full of my release." He groaned softly. 

"I won't stop there, I'll move to fuck your ass until that's full, and when I've done that, I'll move to that disobedient mouth of yours. My cum will fill up every hole you have, Bunny." He hissed, moving to grab the back of your head, tugging your hair. 

"I'm going to fill you so full of my cum that your stomach will bulge. Would you like that, fuck- I'm going to fuck you senseless. Maybe you'll be so full of my cum that you'll get pregnant. Do you want me to impregnate you?" He growled and you moaned pressing back into him eagerly. 

"Yes, fill me up, I want to be full of your cum!" You begged, and he moved to pound harder into you, forcing your face into the mattress. 

"Good Bunny, take my cock. Mhm, you're so tight, I'm going to cum if your pussy keeps sucking me in like this." He groaned, snapping his hips against yours roughly as he felt his release beginning to build. 

"Tell me what you want." He moaned and you whimpered softly. 

"Fill me- Ah! Fill me up with your cum, please! I want it! Give it all to me!" You begged and he growled above you, hips becoming more erratic. 

"I want your cum to fill my pussy until its dripping out, sliding down my legs onto the bed. I want to be full of your cum, Chrollo!" You moaned loudly and his hips began a sloppy pace, fast and quick, repeatedly snapping against you desperately as he panted. 

"Yes, Bunny. Fuck, you feel so good, I can't wait to cum inside you. You want my cum?" He moaned, hair falling over his eyes as his skin glistened with sweat. 

"Yes! Yes, give it all to me! Yes! Ah!" You screamed his name as he snapped his hips against you, filling you. He held your hips firm against his as he came in waves, hot sticky cum coating your pussy and filling you, he gave a few shallow thrusts before pulling out of you, watching his cum leak out of you. You moaned, moving to lay on your back. 

"I never said we were finished, Bunny. I told you I was going to fill every hole you had. That pretty pussy of yours can still take more of my cum." He growled, hovering over you. You pulled him into a fierce kiss, smirking up at him. 

"I'm not walking out this room until I'm dripping with your cum." He chuckled at your words. 

"Oh, Bunny, if things go my way, you won't be walking anywhere for a while." He moved to kiss your neck and you squealed, pulling him into you as you both settled in for a very long night of fun.


	3. Soft Dom Fei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> JuiceWrld999lover requested: 
> 
> I REALLY have been wanting to see a one shot with Feitan where him and the reader have “fun” time but he also is somewhat caring towards her (of course also very dominant).
> 
> \----   
> I'm not quite sure if I did this justice so I apologise in advance, I'm still getting used to writing Fei and haven't quite got a grasp on his character yet, however I hope you enjoy!

You were in the kitchen when you felt warm arms secure around your waist and you smiled, turning to see the culprit, though you were surprised. 

"F-Feitan?" You flushed, not used to the man showing this much outward affection towards you. 

"Lets play together, Y/N, I've been awfully bored." He sighed casually and you flushed, nodding slightly before he led you to his room. 

You watched his demeanour change as soon as the bedroom door closed, and he quickly tossed his cloak on the floor. 

"Strip. Get on the bed. Hands and knees." He ordered and you flushed, quickly discarding your clothes before positioning yourself on the bed. You heard the change of his belt as he removed it before the leather cracked across your ass. You yelped loudly, his cold hand soothing your skin briefly. 

"Your skin goes such a lovely colour when you're whipped." He hummed, moving to spank you once more with the belt. You moaned softly, the whips growing increasingly more harder, your skin burning after each one. 

He stopped when you ass was red and raw, harsh lines across your skin where the belt had hit. He soothed your skin once more before he undid his pants and moved behind you. 

He tangled his fingers in your hair before lining himself with your entrance, thrusting himself in one go as you whined, your pussy stretching around him. He gave you little time to adjust, using your hair as a hold he began to pound into you, his other hand grasping the sore flesh of your ass. 

You cried softly, the pain almost unbearable as he tugged your hair, his cock sliding roughly inside you as you pussy attempted to adjust. He panted softly behind you, the clap of your skin the only thing audible in the room, and you hoped the others didn't hear. 

His movements began sloppy and he quickly pulled out, jaw grit as he spoke.   
"On your back." He demanded, and you complied, moving to lay beneath him. 

He moved over to your face, jerking himself roughly before he came, dousing your face with lines of his hot cum. You moaned as he gave a few more languid pumps at your lips, the last of his release dribbling out and coating your mouth. 

You expected him to toss you a towel to clean yourself up before leaving, however he surprised you. He moved to sit next to you, grabbing a towel and gently cleaning off your face before picking you up and carrying you to the bathroom. You were silent as he ran a bath for you and placed you in the tub. The water burned against your ass slightly and you hissed quietly. 

Feitan took the time to wash your hair and body, delicately washing your raw skin before getting you out of the tub and wrapping you in a large fluffy towel. He moved you back to his room where he dried you carefully, before massaging some lotion over your body, making your skin soft and soothing your ass. You hummed softly as he ran his fingers over your skin, massaging the lotion into your body before he dressed you in his underwear and a large shirt, sitting you down on the bed. He moved to sit behind you, drying your hair before brushing it out gently, taking his time as not to hurt you and you revealed in this sweet and caring side of Feitan. 

You two didn't need to talk, you both just enjoyed the comfortable silence as he pampered you and once it was over, he moved to place a gentle kiss on your forehead. 

"Stay here tonight?" He asked quietly and you nodded, smiling shyly at him. You couldn't refuse after he had been so gentle with you. You wanted to see more of this side of him and, as you both settled into bed, you smiled as he cuddled into you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The_Sugacream requested: 
> 
> Ooh may I request a shalnark oneshot? Smut if possible 💜

"You need to keep up or we'll never get there!" Shalnark exclaimed, looking down at his screen as he weaved through a densely packed forest. You stumbled behind him, trying to keep up and you wished he had told you where you were going. If he had, you certainly would have worn better shoes. 

"Shal, can you just wait a second?" You whined, trailing behind him as you attempted to keep up. He was like a hyperactive puppy, bundling around the terrain, leaving you to run after him. He stopped and looked at you, smiling softly. 

"Come here." He moved to give you a piggyback and you huffed softly as you tried to catch your breath, squeaking as he set off, barrelling across the forest with minimal difficulty. 

When he finally stopped, you were about to scold him for rushing, the two of you could have got hurt if he fell, but your words died in your throat as you looked out past the tree line. A beautiful clearing awaited you, coated in lush green grass and littered with daisy, creating blotches of white and green. You marvelled at the sight before as Shalnark set you down, moving to hold your hand as he led you out of the trees. 

The sun felt wonderful on your skin as you walked through the clearing, coming to a stop where a blanket and a wicker basket sat. 

"Did you do this?" You asked and he nodded with a grin, sitting you down and moving to sit opposite you, getting the basket. 

"I thought we could have a picnic!" He smiled, moving to open the basket and setting out the food. An array of sandwiches, cut fruit and cakes littered the blanket and you raised your brows in shock. 

"You made all of this?" You asked and he nodded shyly. 

"I-If its not any good you don't have to eat it!" He quickly stuttered out and you grabbed a cake, biting into it without hesitation. 

"It's really good!" You smiled and he blushed at your praise, offering you a plate as you both loaded it with food and ate. He handed you a variety of drinks to keep you hydrated and you both sat and talked about anything and everything, laughing and smiling as the day slowly ticked away. 

The sun was beginning to set, creating streaks of orange and blue across the sky as you both laid together on the blanket. 

"Today was amazing." You sighed happily, turning to face him and he smiled at you, squeezing your hand gently. 

"The day isn't over yet." He grinned and you laughed softly, moving to kiss him gently. He hummed softly against your lips and you moved to playfully run your tongue over his bottom lip. He pulled back briefly. 

"Naughty, were outside you know." He teased and you smirked, pulling him into a deeper kiss. 

He moved on top of you, your skirt falling to your hips as you kissed, his warm hands moving to cup your ass. You gasped softly against him as he rolled his hips into you, his arousal prominent. 

He pulled back to undo his pants, pulling his cock free before he went back to kissing you, the tip of his cock rubbing against your underwear. You shuddered, growing wet as he rubbed your folds through the fabric of your panties before you felt him pull the fabric aside, rubbing the tip of his cock over your dripping pussy, coating himself in your arousal. 

You moaned softly as he teased you, sliding over your entrance, his tip catching on your hole and you whined impatiently before he chuckled, finally giving you what you wanted. He pressed into you slowly, your back arching as he stretched you open and you bit your lip. 

"Mmm, Shal..." you sighed happily, toes curling as he began to thrust into you slowly. 

The sun had set, casting a dark blue sky overhead, stars lining the dark sheet above you. Shalnark glistened in the moonlight, his hair looked almost white, skin bathed in light moonlight. He looked beautiful, thrusting into you as his skin shined from sweat. You pulled him into a kiss, which he returned sloppily before rapidly thrusting into you. 

"Can I cum?" He whispered breathily and you nodded quickly. He enveloped you in a hug, thrusting deeply into you before spilling his seed, coating your inside with his cum. He panted, burying his face in your neck as the light breeze cooled you both down. 

You played with his hair mindlessly as he cuddled you before he pulled out, tucking himself back into his pants and pulling your panties back over your pussy. He kissed you gently, before moving to lay next to you as you both gazed up at the stars.


	5. Caught in the Act (of cleaning)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> majorreader requested: 
> 
> Can you do one of Nobu and reader while she’s doing chores? Like he catches her and decides to get playful? Smut please!!!

You'd managed to convince Chrollo to let you buy a radio so you could have something on while cleaning, just to make it a little more fun. It especially came in handy when you were left on your own as it allowed some background noise, too used to the chatter of other people and no longer accustomed to being alone. It was one of those day where everyone was out doing various tasks and you were left alone. Deciding that the base had gotten too dirty for your tastes, you began to clean, starting from the bathroom and working your way through the hall and kitchen. 

You were singing in the large living quarters, dancing along to the beat of the music as you vacuumed. The noise from the vacuum coupled with the noise of the radio, drowned out the approaching footsteps as you threw yourself to you knees, holding the long tube of the vacuum beneath your face as if it were a microphone. The noise of the vacuum cutting off snapped you out of your song, scuffling to turn around where you saw Nobunaga smirking at you, his foot on the pedal of the vacuum. 

"What a sight to come in to. I didn't know you could sing." He hummed, offering you a hand. Embarrassed, you took it, allowing him to help you up. 

"I'm not that good, I just like singing when I clean." You mumbled with a small laugh, cheeks flushed red as you placed the tube back on the vacuum. 

"Ah, a cleaning day I see. I thought it looked neater when I came in, it smells like citrus too." He commented and you grinned in excitement. 

"Yeah, I got a new cleaning solution and it smells so nice! It cleans really well too! You should see the bathroom, it's practically sparkling." You said enthusiastically, and he watched you with amusement. 

"I don't doubt you, Lotus." He chuckled and you flushed once more in embarrassment. 

"Perhaps I should ask if we can get you a little maid outfit for when you clean." He laughed and you smacked him gently. 

"Absolutely not!" You huffed, though your lips curled up in a smile. 

"Aw, why not? Some stockings and a feather duster and you'd look great." He teased and you laughed, shaking your head. 

"How about you wear something like that, hm?" You teased and now he was the one flushing. 

"Oh no, I don't think so." He quickly said. 

"Why not? You always wear baggy clothes, maybe a tight little maid dress would look good on you, I can just imagine the skirt showing off you-" He cut you off. 

"A-Ah that's enough." He was red in the face and you laughed softly, slowly making your way over to him and wrapping your arms around him. 

"Gone all shy on me now?" You teased and he pressed his forehead to yours. 

"When you say things like that it's hard not to." He chuckled. 

"Mmm, I can think of something much better than a maid outfit on you..." Your hands came up to loosen the belt on his kimono. 

"And what's that?" He mused. 

"Nothing at all." You smirked, tugging his belt, letting the kimono fall open. His broad chest came in to view and you smoothed your hands across his skin, revealing in the shudder it produced from him. 

You moved to slide his underwear off, sinking to your knees and taking him into your mouth. He was still soft as you swirled your tongue over his tip but he was quickly become aroused. After a small amount of tongue play, he was fully hard, cock slick with your saliva as you maneuvered him to sit on the sofa. 

You quickly stripped your clothes off, moving to sit on his lap as his cock strained against your folds, desperate to feel inside. You kissed him ferociously, tonging his mouth and biting his lip, causing him to groan beneath you and it wasn't long before he was begging to feel you. 

"Please Lotus." He whined and you smirked down at him. 

"Tell me what you want." You teased and he made a noise of impatience. 

"I want you to ride me." He bucked his hips up, his tip catching on the fold of your pussy, causing him to moan. 

"I can do that." You smirked, position him at your entrance and sinking down onto him. You moaned in unison, he wasn't particularly thick, but he was long and once you were fully seated on him, you felt his tip bump your cervix. 

You moved slowly, but the pace seemed to not be enough as Nobunaga grasped your hips, moving them to a pace that he desired and you moaned, slamming your hips down as his met yours, causing him to thrust deep inside you. You cried out, arching your back as the curve of his cock rubbed against your g-spot and your vision blurred at the pleasure. You wouldn't last much longer if he kept doing that. 

You panted loudly, and Nobunaga revealed in the way your plump breasts bounced in his face, moving to suck your nipple into his mouth. He teased it with his tongue and you grasped the back of his head, whining softly as he nipped your sensitive bud. You were getting close, the tip of his cock now catching your g-spot with every thrust and your moans got increasingly louder to the point Nobunaga had to cover your mouth with his hand. 

Despite this, you whined and moaned against him, drool seeping out from your lips as he pounded at that spot. 

"I-I'm cumming! A-Ah, yes!" Your cries were muffled and your body spasmed before you squirted, coating Nobunaga's cock with your juices. 

He followed soon after, letting out a soft shuddering moan before he pulled out, cumming on both of your stomachs. You both panted heavily, his forehead pressed to yours before he kissed you softly. 

"Shower?" He suggested and you nodded, lazily getting up off the sofa. 

"I'll help you clean up our, um, mess." You looked over at the sofa, seeing it covered in both of your released and you smirked. 

"Damn right you will." You laughed, leading the way to the bathroom.


	6. Its aways the quiet ones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 420crimewave requested: 
> 
> omg yay!!! thank you so much 🥺🥺 may i request a threesome with shalnark and shizuku?

The first time it happened, you thought it had been an accident. You and Shal had been having a little too much fun in the kitchen and you had been up on the counter, Shalnark between your legs as he pressed hasty kisses to your neck, grinding against your wet pussy. It had taken you a moment to notice Shizuku standing in the doorway, and even longer for you to draw Shal's attention enough that he stopped to see what was going on. Shizuku had stuttered out a flustered apology before running off. 

The second time it happened, you chalked it up to bad timing and shitty coincidence. You and Shalnark had been in the forest, not far off of the path when he'd pulled you into the bushed and had you up against a tree, fucking you senseless. It had felt so animalistic, being naked in the forest, fucking like animals do. You'd been so engrossed that you hadn't noticed the glint of Shizuku's glasses. Shalnark had though. And he put on a hell of a show. It was only afterwards that you heard footsteps and the retreating figure of Shizuku running away once more. 

The third time, you and Shalnark had planned it. You both had a small incling that Shizuku wished to experience being with both of you, but was too timid to ask such a thing. So the two of you took it upon yourselves to present the option to her. 

You and Shal were in his room on the bed. You were perched on his face as he licked hungrily at your pussy, your hips rolling slowly against his face as you moaned softly. Shizuku had opened the door, coming to Shal's room after receiving a text summoning her, telling her to let herself in. She couldn't help but stare, her face going red and you swore her glasses steamed up some. 

"Shizuku, I think you know why we called you here." You smirked, motioning her over, and she followed shyly, standing before her. 

"Wanna join?" Shalnark's voice was muffled against your pussy as he spoke and the vibrations made you moan, causing Shizuku to flush bright red again before timidly nodding. She stripped down slowly and your eyes raked over her, from the curve of her breasts to her small waist and down to her pussy, it was neat, and you could see she was wet. You slid off of Shalnark, gently leading Shizuku to sit on the bed, back propped against the pillows. 

"You like watching us right? Watch us while I make you cum." You moved on your hands and knees in front of her, her eyes widening as Shalnark began to fuck you from behind. 

You moaned softly, licking your lips before going down on her. You parted her pussy lips, mouth watering at how wet she was already. You blew cold air softly against her entrance, smirking as she twitched before you flicked your tongue against her clit. She gasped, and you looked up to see her watching Shalnark fucking you. You smirked, moving to run your tongue along her folds, occasionally dipping your tongue into her entrance and fucking her with it. She fidgeted under you, her hands tangling in your hair as she panted, drool sliding down her chin as she got lost in the pleasure. 

"P-Please I want you to fuck over my face..." She stuttered and you pulled back, complying with a smirk as you all repositioned. 

You were still on your knees with Shal behind you, but Shizuku was laying beneath you, her pussy in your face and her head beneath where you and Shal were connected. She grew wetter as she watched you fuck in front of her face, her pussy dripping as she used her delicate tongue to lick where Shal's cock met your pussy. You all moaned in unison as you moved to suck on Shizuku's clit. 

"I'm gonna cum if you keep doing that Shizuku." Shalnark moaned, pounding into you, Shizuku's tongue sliding over your pussy and Shalnark's cock in rhythm with his thrusting. 

"Me too." You whimpered as she sucked your clit, your body shuddering. Despite both of your warnings, she continued, and before you knew it, both you and Shal were Cumming, crying out loudly. 

Both yours and Shalnark's cum dripped out of your pussy and Shizuku moved to run her tongue over your entrance, licking up the cum here. She came soon after, whining against your pussy as she sucked you clean. 

After it was over, you all sat there, slightly stunned at the events that had unfolded. 

"It's always the quiet ones." Shalnark smirked, causing Shizuku to flush a bright red.


	7. Two is better than one

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CleanFreak requested: 
> 
> Can you please make one were Hisoka makes her pregnant and Hisoka takes care of her. Or Chrollo gets her pregnant. Up to you

You looked down at the test in your hand, paling as you took in what it said. 

'Two to Three months.' 

You placed your hands over your eyes, trying to think clearly. This couldn't be happening. Not now, not when things were going so well. Sure, you'd noticed you were hungrier than usual, got sick in the morning sometimes and even put on some weight but you though that was all hormonal, clearly your birth control had failed you. 

You and Hisoka had been dating for just over a year and things had been going well. You both were happy and he even stopped hopping around to different places so he could be around, sometimes even bringing you with him. You'd grown accustom to his quirky nature and loved him for all his flaws, you couldn't imagine life without him, you couldn't remember what it was like to live before he had come trapsing into your life. 

But now all of that may be on the line. You threw the test in the trash and got up off the toilet, deciding to have a shower to wash away the negative thoughts. Hisoka was due to come over later and you knew he'd pick up on your gloomy aura if you didn't sort yourself out. 

You had a longer shower than planned, and when you came out of the bathroom, Hisoka was sitting on the sofa, a glass of wine in his clawed fingers. His eyes practically sparkled as he saw you, his lips curving into a smirk. 

"Well, aren't you a sight." He moved to stand, prowling over to you with a glass of wine. "Wine, darling?" He offered but you declined, he quirked a brow. 

"But it's your favourite." He almost pouted and you moved to take the glass, placing it on the side as you took his hands in your own. 

"We need to talk, Hisoka." You said quietly, guiding him to the sofa. 

"Oh no, I don't like the sound of that." He sat, looking at you. 

"Are you breaking up with me?" He sighed, running his fingers through his hair and your eyes widened. 

"W-What?! N-No of course not!" You stuttered out quickly. 

"I... I love you so much, and I can see us being together in the future." Hisoka quirked a brow at your words. 

"Yes..." he agreed and you continued. 

"I've noticed that... well, I've put on some weight lately." You were looking down at your hands. 

"And you're still as beautiful as ever." He hummed, kissing your knuckles and causing you to flush. 

"I took a test. And I'm pregnant. Two to three months. I understand if you want to leave but I want you to know that I'm going to keep the baby whether or not you're here." You were shaking, anxiety welling inside you as you await his response. The silence was deafening. 

You look up when he still hadn't said anything only to his yellow eyes welled with tears. 

"There's a little baby inside you?" He placed his hand on your stomach gently and you were taken back by his reaction. 

"I'm not leaving. Our child will be the strongest, most powerful being in all the lands." He moved to kiss your stomach gently and you flushed at his words. 

A few months later, Hisoka was out on a mission, coming across Gon, Killua, Leorio and Kurapika in the process. 

"I'd love to stay and chat but I have a beautiful wife with child waiting at home." He hummed, licking his lips as Leorio practically choked on his spit. 

"Who'd be crazy enough to marry you?" Killua tutted, rolling his eyes. 

"Well, she's not my wife yet but she will be." He hummed and Leorio shouted; 

"Who'd be crazy enough to sleep with you, let alone have your child?!" Leorio bellowed and Hisoka laughed. 

"Isn't it wonderful. My little rascal will be the fiestiest, most powerful being ever to have existed." He hummed and Leorio laughed. 

"More like psychotic." He muttered and Gon frowned. 

"Don't be mean, Leorio. Tell your wife and baby I said hi!" He grinned cheekily. 

"I will, don't worry." Hisoka smirked before darting off. 

Upon getting home, you were sitting on the sofa, your feet sore from walking to the doctors and back, you were sad that Hisoka hadn't been able to come with you but you understood he was working. 

You smiled as he opened the door to your home, coming to scoop you into a cuddle when your phone rang. You answered quickly, and the doctor greeted you warmly. 

"Ah, Miss Y/N? It's Doctor Rina, we spoke earlier at your scan?" She greeted and you replied warmly. 

"Yes, we have seemed to have made a mistake earlier during your scan. Upon looking closer at your ultrasound, I'm eased to inform your that you are having twins, rather than just a single child. Congratulations." The doctor informed you and your eyes widened. 

"T-Thank you..." you soon got off the phone before turning to look at Hisoka. 

"Twins... we're having twins..." You stuttered out and Hisoka looked at you before kissing you passionately. 

"I can't wait to meet our little fighters." He grinned, snuggling into you.


End file.
